


Light

by cosmofrogg, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: 15:13 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, Touching, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/pseuds/cosmofrogg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Посмотри в глаза своим демонам | Look your demons in the eyes
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 15:13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [По контуру дракона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583057) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 



> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/NxdBnva)


End file.
